Dark's Life In Lostlorn Forest: Chapter 1: Dark & Silver
by Minko the Furfrou
Summary: Dark is a female Zoroark. Dark lives with: Zoey the Flareon, Silver the Shiny Ninetales and Delphy the Delphox. Silver and Zoey belongs to there trainr: Willow. While Delphy is pokemon from some other region. Dark A. Shadowmist has different mates which include: Silver, Delphy, ?, ? and ? (Those names will be said in the next chapters)


Dark; a female Zoroark who stayed with a Delphox, (Shiny) Ninetales and Flareon, at a humans' cabin deep in Lostlorn Forest; She was dancing near the lake singing her favorite song 'What does the fox say'. She usually runs and walks on her fours, and occasionally stands except when taking a short walk or dancing. She danced to the song, she held the Ipod in her clawed paws and sung, she could talk full human. Somewhat like how Meowth from Team Rocket can do. Anyway, she started to dance how they danced, until a certain pokemon sneaked behind her, grabbing her headphones. "Aaah! Zoey don't do that!" Dark screamed, Zoey was a Flareon, she simply smirked. "Silly Darky, your suposed to fetch us some berries...WE'RE STARVING!" Zoey emphassized the 'We're starving' part, "Quiet drama queen flare" Dark rolled her sky blue eyes and dipped a bucket into the lake water as Zoey ate and plucked berries,

"Oh and Zoey..."

"Yahuh?"

"LEAVE SOME BERRIES!" Dark yelled at the Flareon who then dropped her berry and battered the berry bush dropping berries into the 2nd bucket. They both walked back to the cabin, Dark singing all the while.

"Lilpup goes woof...Purlion goes meow...Pidove goes tweet...and Rattata goes squeak...Miltank goes moo...Politoed goes croak... and the Donphan goes toot...Psyduck say quack...and Magicarp go blub...and the seal goes ow ow ow...But there's one sound that no one knows..." Dark said in a sing-song voice.

"Dark, don't dare say it or else I burn you..." Zoey said trying to shut her friend up. Dark looked at her friend placing the buckets down.

"What does the-" before Dark could finish, Zoey used flamethrower hitting Dark in the face. Dark screamed and yelpped before tripping over a tree root falling into the mud, "...Dark are you o-okay?" Zoey slowly walked towards Dark. Dark grabbed the Flareon's foreleg, staring into her eyes. Darks eyes were no longer sky blue, but a demon blood red color and glowing "ARCEUS DAMN IT ZOEY!" Dark tossed Zoey hard into the mud, "I'm sorry!", Dark stood up and growled at Zoey, Dark was about to attack her before she was hit with hypnosis making her fall to the ground knocked out asleep. "Thank Arceus! Thanks Delphy" Zoey said running to the Delphox, "All in a days' work" said Delphy picking the Flareon up and using her psychic powers to levitate Dark back to the cabin along with the water and berries.

Dark woke an hour later to a young girl trainer with her hair in the same way Princess Leia from star wars has hers, except two strands seemingly like ribons she wore a with short sleeve shirt, a bright yellow skort and black stockings. "Hello miss Willow~" Said Dark with a smile, "Hi Darky" said Willow petting the Zoroark. Dark let out a gentle murr licking Willow's hand earning a couple of giggles from the trainer. "Trainer Willow!" said Zoey before running and hopping into her trainers' arms giggling, Dark and Delph stood looking at Zoey with the 'Kiss up fox' look. "Wait where Sliver?" asked Willow. Silver was the ONLY male in the cabin, uasually he would sleep in the atic of the cabin or under his trainers' bed. "I guess he's in your room miss Willow" said Dark sitting on the bed.

"M-Miss Willow, is that you?" said a voice up stairs, soon a silver furred, ninetailed fox with royal blue colored tail tips, with one green eye and the other blood red eye, with a tooth sticking out on the side along with a royal blue colored blaze from his nose to his forehead. "Oh there you are sliver, come on here my sweet shiny~" said as Silver was a shiny Ninetales, he took a running start Dark stood behind Willow as the Ninetales takled her into Dark, Dark only to hit the wall. "Yyyyyyyyyoooooowwww! SON OF A FUUUUUCK!" Dark screamed as her back hit the wall. Willow, Delphy, Zoey, and Silver backed away from Dark. Delphy put Dark in a psychic hold on Dark til she placed her outside the door and closed it. The four watched from inside the house as Dark broke some trees and plenty of branches and bushes before headbutting the door and passing out from mear anger and adrenaline rush.

After an hour and letting Dark in the five of them sat down and ate berries, "Sorry about the back pain..." Silver said, "C'est bien ma ch re, vous n'avez pas vous inqui ter, that means It's fine my dear, you don't have to worry~" said Dark giving Silver a wink. Silver almost choked on his Oran Berry, "So how has you're adventures been miss Willow?" said Silver having a attempt to change the subject as he took a Pecha Berry. "They've been going great Silver, I even caught you guys a new friend~" Willow chuckled holding a Ultra Ball in her hand. The four pokemon had a face that questioned 'What the heck is in there?'. Willow threw the ball up out a red light the light formed a pokemon that sorta slouched it stood 5'07" which was a few inches taller than Dark, when the light closed it showed a Typhlosion. "His name is Ferdinand, I had to trade a Dratini to get him" said Willow. The large Typlosion stared at Dark then smirked, Dark could see the twinkle in his eye... Something is up with that Typlosion... Dark Thought to herself before getting up and opening the door. "Where ya going?" asked Delphy before Dark could even reach the door, "Uh outside, duuuh" Dark said in a sassy way, "Why don't you take Ferdy with you" asked Willow. Dark sighed as Ferdinand walked behind her as she went out the door. Dark sat down with Ferdy and talked to him a bit, apparently Ferdy has a crush on Dark. She could tell he did anyways, Wow five minutes and he has a crush on me... Dark thought til she felt someone rub her shoulders, it was Ferdy. "Ms. Dark A. Shadowmist, I learned from your trainer" he whispered in her right ear, Dark shuddered at this. "Okay, I can learn more from you in five and a half minutes that you had a crush on me" Dark said slyly with a murr and smile. Ferdy stopped massaging her shoulders and tried to kiss her instead getting a kick in the orbs from her, "No, no, no Ferdy not today-" Dark looked around by this time it was night "Well not to night" Dark walked back to the cabin leaving Ferdy on the ground in a curled up ball position. (Dark A. Shadowmist's pov.)  
"Dark wheres Ferdinand?" asked Delphy holdingt the bucket with leftover berries, apparently she loved the Spelon Berries, Spelon Berries were rare to Unova before my friend planted some in Lostlorn forest, the berries florished bettrer than she intended, Spelon Berries were extremely hot, main reason me and my friend; aka Delphys', Ferdys', and Silvers' trainer; didn't eat those fire berries. "I don't have a clue..." I said placing my headphones on listening to 'Blow' by Ke$ha as I went up stairs to Silver's room. Silver's room had a few pokedoll toys and it was gray mixed with a white-ish color, making it seem metalic in a way. "Silver? Are you here?" I asked as I looked around the room. Silver sat on the bed gnawing on a Spelon Berry, the berry was also ridged it had points but it was able to eat, for Fire Types...I walked towards Silver. "Hi Silver" I said with a smile, he hicupped and burped up a flamethrower of fire; A side effect native to Silver; I chuckled at that. "Hi Dark" he flushed a pink blush as he then said "Excuse me about that burp" he then chuckled, slowly climbing off the bed. Wonder where he's going I thought before slowly following him.  
(Silver Daniel Ninetales's pov.)  
Man aren't I dumb, after that burp she might be disgusted by me I sighed before licking my right paw and brushing against my deep silver head hair. I stared into the mirror, looking at my reflection I turned around to walk out and..."Ouch!" I accidentally walked into Dark, falling on five of my nine tails. "O-oh Dark, I'm sorry" I said before sitting up.  
(Dark A. Shadowmist's pov.)  
"Its fine Silver" I reassured the shiny ninetailed fire fox. I sat there looking at him before smirking at him which soon faded as quick as it came, "Hey Silver, do you like..no..LOVE me?" Dark asked towards the ninetailed fox. "Of course I l-love you Dark" he responed, I watched him, I could feel he was nervous than anything I've seen and I've seen pretty much plenty of stuff; One unfortunatly was between me and a Reshiram, which is a totally different story; I slowly walk to him, giving his neck a gentle lick "Really Silver?" my tongue trailling over his silver furred neck. "Y-Yes really" he said, I could tell he liked this he was shuddering and letting out a couple of moans as I softly nibbled his neck. "Good, cause I..love..you~" I said murring picking the 43.9 lbs. fire fox and placing him on the bed, I was now licking his chest dragging my tongue exspertly down his chest and stomach. He shuddered again, he really must like it. I stopped when I reached between his legs, I could clearly see the tip of his member peaking out its sheath. Ilicked at the tip earning plently of deep moans from him as his warm tails slid over my body like warm, fluffy snakes. He ; at this point; had no control over his silver furred tails, one eagerly poked at my folds making me moan slightly. "Silver do you want to take it up a notch?~" I asked looking at him as his member slid into my awaiting paws/hands. (Silver Daniel Ninetales's pov.)  
I shivered as I felt my member slide into her paws, I nod after that I moaned a little louder as her paw gripped my member it felt wet ;only cause she was sucking the tip; I slowly thrusted my hips upward, Dark started to speed up her rubbing I moaned more. I gasped as her other paw squeezed my balls, pre dripped and fell onto my silver colored coat. "D-Dark I feel like I'm getting close!" I said panting as I thrust my hips more faster, he tongue licked a swirled on my tip. I press my paw on her head as she started to suck my member "D-Dark!" I came, my cum splashing into her maw. She then climbed over me looking me in the eyes, my face flushed with my rose-pink blush. Dark slowly lowered herself onto my member, as it went in it throbbed with anticipation. I nodded to her, she then slammed down on my member which earned her a hard thrust up from me. I moaned as she bounced on my member, I also thrusted my hips each time she went down which I could hear a slappng sound of our body colliding with each other. Along with the annoying slapping sound was both our in harmony moaning, I grabbed her hips slamming her harder, my knot starting to fill out. SHe moaned louder as I continued this motion, she added along with my thrusts a stroke on my knot. "Dark I feel c-close again!" I thrusted up harder each time I slammed her down, my pre squirting into her. She smiled at me I could feel her tension build as I thrusted into her, she was getting tighter with each thrust. We both screamed out each others name as I slammed her down hard onto my member and knot, locking us together as my member blew my load into her. She came along with me as I cummed, her sweet female juices covering my sheath and inner thighs. I started to black out while we were still tied to gether by my knot.  
(Dark A. Shadowmist's pov.)  
I panted heavily as he cummed in me, I wasn't really thinking ; my lust clouded my mind; I waited half a hour before I could pull his member out of me. I kissed Silvers' cheek leaving him to sleep peacefully, I also cleaned him off before I peaked out the door. Everyone was alseep. Good everyone is sleeping I thought sneaking to my room. To my surprise was Ferdinand, grabbed me "Aah, Dark can't we have fun time now~?" he grabbed my hair that was close to my forehead, forcing me to deepthroat his Typlosion member. Utterly it was very big. He forced me to suck it til he cummed and when he did his hot, spicy and simi-burning my mouth cum shot down my throat. "That felt nice, now~" he smirked putting me in the doggy postion before thrusting ito my tailhole, his large member in my tight rump; What made it worst he started to thrust very roughly and quick. "Stop! Stop!" I screamed as he pounded my ass the pain was, was close to that what happened between me and Zoey; When she blew that flamethrower almost burning me blind. "So tight! I think I'll cum inside you~" he said slamming his member into me his hot-as-lava cum spilled into my tailhole. "That felt great~" he said before walking out and closing the door. I showered in the bathroom, cleaning myself throughly; After that I walked into my room changing into my pajamas' and a shirt saying 'Queen for a day'. "This day has been fine...but its time for a rest...I mean in a couple of weeks Silver and I will be parents..." I yawned as I rubbed my stomach. 


End file.
